Church Bus
Location: Comfort, Texas Date: July 17, 1987 Story On Friday, July 17, 1987, the small town of Comfort, Texas became a scene of a heroic rescue and tragic loss. "That day was the most dramatic day in my whole life." It was the day more than 300 children at the church camp were supposed to go home, but they were awakened early because the river was flooded. If they did not leave soon, the buses wouldn't been able to leave at all. "They came and rushed us up, telling us to get up, get packed, and all this stuff, and everyone was asking 'Why?' They said we got to get out of there because the river was flowing over," said a survivor. "We started going around the corner and wanted to go down the hill. Then the water started coming into the bus. We tried to back up, but the bus got stuck so they made all of us get off," a second survivor said. "And that's when the first wave hit us. They were scattering us to different trees," a third survivor said. Floodwaters of the Guadalupe River had swept away 43 people in a matter of seconds. A call for help went out. A television news helicopter already covering the scene and piloted by Mike Rice was heading for the site of the accident. Where cameraman David Villarreal shot the footage, he said, "It just seems like flood routine, flooding for us and we really had no idea what we were about to witness. We were able to see them cling on to the trees like ants, surrounded by rushing water." A Texas Department of Safety helicopter was trying to get 17-year-old Chris Ray out of the treetops now buried among the 60 mile an hour floodwaters. He was the first to be rescued. As news bulletins spread the word as a flood an accident, more help arrived. But most parents feared the worst. "I know for me, that it was like 'You got two daughters down there, and obviously they both are not going to make it. You know, which one would you choose, which one would you want to come back?'" The news crew picked fire fighter Ray Masterman to try to help rescue the children. "All of a sudden, all three of us saw the people at the same time. It seems like every tree had a face within it." Ray said. "It was a very dangerous situation, when we're surrounded by trees." Before they had time to refuel, they got word that 14-year-old Melanie Finley was adrift in the river and in trouble. Masterman tried repeatedly to save her, but she was swept away by the river. "I wish I could've got ahold of her. Then I think we would have more chance." 25 miles away, the Army's 507th medical company sent 16 men on board including Sgt. Keith McKenzie. "As I went down, all I saw was scared children. They were all over the place and all shouted 'Pick me!'" The rescuers were lowered knowing that if they got caught in the trees, they would get cut loose. Sgt. McKenzie tried to reach 16-year-old Scott Chatham who was already weakened by leukemia and chemotherapy. It took hours, but the rescuers pulled 26 people out of the trees. By 11:30 that morning it was all over. 33 people have been saved. But 10 children died. The river was returned to normal, but the lives touched remain forever changed. 15-year-old Michelle Jonas won't forget that day or her friends that didn't survive. "Sometimes I cry about it," Gene Marsh, now 16, was rescued but his girlfriend, Leslie, drowned. "We got into a fight and we never got a chance to apologize to her. But if she was here, I definitely would. And I wish she was here so I could." Cortland Sybil's family was torn apart from the tragedy. Two of his children died. "All four of my kids were there, and so we lost two and brought back two. So we both know what it feels like to get your kids back and losing them. There's an empty spot in my life; a big one. And I try to think how it would've been if I sent Michelle and Janey instead of Christopher. It's a pain that you don't want to feel like something's ripped out of you," Sybil said. Ray Masterson found some comfort from a letter he received from Melanie Finley's family. "I recently read about your efforts to save my sister and thank you so much for risking your own life to save her. I'm sending you a picture of her so that you can see what she looked like normally instead of the way you saw her. You probably will never be able to though. Thank you so much again even though it has taken me so long to say so." Sgt. Keith McKenzie was responsible for rescuing 15 children that day. "I don't feel as though I'm a hero. I was trained to do it. I was glad to prove myself for my training was worth it." After 10 years of covering news, David Villarreal put down his camera that day and got involved. "That by far is the biggest story I had to cover in my career. The fact that we were part of it, able to do something, and save two of the girls feels like we accomplished something," Villareal said. A year later, a memorial was dedicated to the 10 children who died but also the 35 survivors and the heroes who risked their lives to save them. At the end of the ceremony, a lone helicopter flew in tribute. "I risked their lives, I saved the kids. If it weren't for them they wouldn't be here. I really think they did a miracle for them," a victim's mother said. Category:1987 Category:Texas Category:Drownings Category:Floods Category:Death